<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fierté by PimlockHolmes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618158">Fierté</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimlockHolmes/pseuds/PimlockHolmes'>PimlockHolmes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Cheerleaders, Coming Out, Fluff, Football, Football | Soccer, M/M, Romance, Smut, Top Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimlockHolmes/pseuds/PimlockHolmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain of the football team Kim Jongin figures out he's gay. He goes to Taemin, one of the few gay people he knows. When Taemin agrees to experiment a little with him, he's in for a big surprise, only to make him tumble deeper and deeper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai &amp; Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Honey Boy: Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1/4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening was young. A fresh mid-spring breeze rolled across the field, the stands buzzing with anticipation. The crowd that had gathered was awaiting a tense game of football. The one side of the field had coloured a striking blue and grey, for the opposing team.</p><p>However, red and gold adorned the side of the home team, who were playing for their honour. They had lost last year's final, so this year they had to win. They couldn't live with losing again. Everyone had to be at their top tonight. All the hearts had to beat together, all their eyes looking the same way. They couldn't lose.</p><p>The cheerleaders got the chills though. It wasn't warm enough to just stand at the side-lines, waiting for both their own captain as the players to step on the grass. Their captain, Taemin, joined them quickly though. 'Alright girls, we gotta warm up. I can see Jess turning blue and that's their colour, not ours.'</p><p>It was rare for a boy to be the captain of an all-female cheer squad, but they had gone with it. Taemin had his long hair, his long legs, he was lighter than most of the girls and better too. So, though it had been odd at first, the entire school was used to it now. He was a senior after all, so most people left him alone about it.</p><p>The cheerleaders chuckled, though Jess puffed. 'I can't help it! I'm cold! Why do we already have to wear the summer outfit?'</p><p>'Not my decision. Apparently, the lads…' He cocked his head at where the players would come out of the gymnasium. 'Asked for it.'</p><p>'Well, let them play in their underwear then.' Jihye scoffed. 'I'm cold.'</p><p>'I can't help it either. I'll file an official complaint with the captain of the boys. Now can we get this show on the road?'</p><p>The squad nodded and with a loud cheer, they started their warmup, waving their pompoms in the process. The home team's crowd started to cheer instantly, encouraging the cheerleaders to cheer even louder and harder. Almost all of the boy's couldn't keep their eyes of the girls and the rest of the boys couldn't keep their eyes of Taemin, who was an almost divine apparition with his hair bound together and his red and gold crop top. The girls had to wear short skirts, though Taemin at least got some sweatpants, all the way down to his ankles, to the regret of those specific boys.</p><p>The eyes of the crowd were torn away though, heading to the gymnasium. The opposing team had come out to head to their benches, running to warm up their legs. The referee already stood in the centre of the pitch, waiting for the team captains to join him.</p><p>'Okay girls, our boys have to come out soon. Shall we go welcome them?' Taemin winked.</p><p>'Yes!' The girls cheered. As they ran, still cheering, to the gymnasium to welcome their boys, they also bickered about who could have some quality time with who. And thus, when the home players came out, both Jess and Jihye immediately flocked to the team captain, Kim Jongin.</p><p>A big smirk immediately adorned his lips as he wrapped his arms around the shoulders of both girls, very much making sure their breasts pressed against his jersey and, logically, his torso. The other girls ran up to other players, becoming sexy ornaments on their powerful walk to their own benches. Taemin shook his head and locked eyes with captain Jongin.</p><p>The world seemed to pause for a moment as they had eye contact. It was enough for Taemin to know what it meant. He nodded.</p><p>Jongin smirked. As he had lost the girls, who may have almost fainted due to the rampaging hormones in their bodies, fuelled by Jongin's muscled arms and powerful cologne, Jongin walked to the centre of the pitch. He shook hands with the referee and his assistants, and his opposing captain.</p><p>They flipped the coin. Jongin lost, so the opposing team got the pick the goal they wanted to use first. Jongin placed the ball at the centre of the pitch and waited for both teams to be ready. The referee whistled and Jongin kicked the ball.</p><p> </p><p>They had won the game. Of course, they had won. They were doing so well this year, even better than last year. Also, the team that had lost last year was lagging behind really bad, so of course they'd win again.</p><p>Their victory had been celebrated with some drinks in the school cafeteria. Not too many, though, since they were on school grounds and their coach was responsible for them. The cheerleaders hadn't been able to resist cosying up to the players, complimenting them on everything from the game to their bodies. Taemin shook his head. 'My God, how did we cast such whores?'</p><p>'And how did I recruit all their customers?' Jongin grabbed a drink from the cooler and winked. He walked back to his posse of girls and chatted away with them again, not shy of letting them feel up his legs, waist, chest, and arms.</p><p>Taemin shook his head even more. If only they knew.</p><p> </p><p>After the little celebration, most of them went home. Some of the players, Minho in particular, took a cheerleader home with them, but most of them went straight home. However, one of them didn't take a cheerleader with him; he was taken along by the cheerleader.</p><p>Jongin whined loudly as he was pressed down on the sheets, Taemin's hand in his neck as felt the boy's thick and long member pound into his bottom. 'Fuck yes, Taemin, fuck me harder…'</p><p>'Someone was particularly naughty tonight…'</p><p>'I was!' Jongin whined. 'Don't punish me though… I need your cum…'</p><p>'Does my little cum slut need my cum tonight?' Taemin fisted Jongin's hair, pulling his face up so he could hear him more clearly.</p><p>'I do… I need it…' He wiggled his bottom as Taemin kept snapping his hips. 'Taeminnie… Give it to me…' He loved it when Taemin roughed him up like this, when he got dirty talked. Jongin craved for it, every night. Every time he saw Taemin, he couldn't help but want it more. He clenched his bottom, trying to feel Taemin's erection grind past his walls even more.</p><p>Taemin smirked at the lusting jock kneeling before him, presenting his bottom like Taemin had taught him to do. He saw Jongin jerk himself, milking himself as Taemin kept sliding in and out of him. Taemin pulled out for a moment, spread Jongin's buns and rimmed the gaping hole that was on display before him. Jongin mewled and whined instantly, twerking his butt for more of Taemin's lips and tongue.</p><p>'Taemin-ah… More… Oh God, yes… Make me cum…'</p><p>Taemin put his lips away with a slurp, to roughly press his member right back in. Jongin tossed his head back, whining in utter delight of Taemin's member pressing against his prostate, grinding past his walls, curving around the bends in his insides. He craved every single inch of Taemin, every drop of cum the boy had to give, every singly finger the boy could have on his body. He physically craved it.</p><p>Taemin placed his hands on Jongin's shoulder, right next to his neck, and pulled him up while snapping his hips. Jongin whined at the position, his body more and more dependent on Taemin's strength then his own. He couldn't help but milk himself, hoping he'd cum before Taemin so he could be a good boy and beg for Taemin's cum in his face. If Taemin came first, he'd cum inside him and, though that was also the best feeling in the world, Jongin really wanted to suck him dry tonight.</p><p>Taemin noticed Jongin's desires quite easily, as the boy was terrible at hiding his plans in the bedroom. Not that he needed to, they were incredibly open to each other about their sexual desires. Taemin pressed him tip against Jongin's prostate, prodding it roughly, resulting in many lewd whines, wanting whimpers and lustful mewls from the tanned boy before him.</p><p>Jongin clenched around him, his body twitching and convulsing under the pressure of his orgasm. Jongin tossed his head back, bucking his hips as much as he could, and Taemin didn't give him much room, and spurting all his cum across the sheets beneath them. Taemin slowly rolled his hips as Jongin rode out his climax, both physically and mentally processing it.</p><p>The boy quickly shook with his shoulders, indicating he wanted to be freed from the spit roast of Taemin's hands and his member. Taemin let go and Jongin arced himself up, turning towards his top and beaming the most wanting and begging eyes he had at Taemin. 'Please let me…'</p><p>Taemin got onto his feed, shaky on the soft mattress at first, but he soon gripped the headboard for stability. He felt Jongin's pillow lips around his member instantly, sucking away at him in desire. Jongin had knelt in his own cum, his legs spread out a little, so his butt was more defined and presented for Taemin's eyes. Jongin slurped and gurgled, but he knew no limit.</p><p>He licked the base, the bottom, the top, the tip. He nibbled on the shaft, teased the foreskin, he pressed it against his cheek as he jerked it. He played with Taemin's sack, kissing, and sucking on that as well.</p><p>'Oh fuck, Jongin…' Taemin groaned. 'I think I'm gonna cum…'</p><p>'Oh yes, cum on me, Taemin… Fucking cum on me…' Jongin whined, giving Taemin the room to jerk himself as he presented his tongue willingly. Taemin jerked himself, peering deeply into Jongin's wanting dark eyes.</p><p>His loins heated, his muscles flexed, his body twitched and shocked. A buck of his hips and the first line of cum was shot across Jongin's face, from his forehead, down his eye, to his cheek. The next on his nose, to his lip. The next on lips and tongue. The next in his hair. The next on his tongue again. Taemin pressed himself inside Jongin's mouth, so his final spurts certainly went down Jongin's tight throat. The boy gurgled, but swallowed diligently, relishing every drop Taemin offered.</p><p>Taemin pulled out and fell on the bed, next to Jongin. 'Holy fuck.'</p><p>Jongin cleaned his lips and smiled, his face still covered. 'That was great.'</p><p>'Fucking amazing.' Taemin kissed him and reached to the fapping station on his nightstand, using a tissue to clean the boy's face carefully. 'There.'</p><p>Jongin purred and snuggled up to Taemin, wrapping his leg and arm around him. 'God, I needed that after this week.'</p><p>'Same here.'</p><p> </p><p>So, the pros and cons of being friends with benefits always presented themselves at best and the worst of times. The worst of times were the times where either of them really wanted to have a go on the other but couldn't. The best of times was when they could.</p><p>Though they were open to one another, they weren't fully honest either. Neither of them liked being just friends with benefits. Taemin really wanted someone to be with, someone to protect him when he got out at night. He might be the dominant top in the bedroom, but he was fully aware of how he was built and how he looked. He was easy prey for anyone with bad intentions, so he did want a boyfriend.</p><p>And Jongin? Jongin had this gnawing feeling inside him that he wanted to be out. Out and proud. He wanted the world to know who he was and how he felt. How he felt about Taemin. But he was scared. Terrified in fact. Nothing struck him with as much terror as knowing that he was going to be honest about how he felt. How would his team react? His friends? His teachers? Only three people in this world knew. Taemin and his parents. He didn't dare to tell anyone else.</p><p>And so, he kept pretending. He chatted up the ladies, invited them to sit with him during the after parties. If they wanted him to feel them up, he didn't hesitate to do so. He had to keep his act, by lack of a better word, straight.</p><p>Added to that, they were friends with benefits in secret. So much secret, people didn't even know they were friends. So, in the hallways, in the gymnasium, in the canteen, they were strangers to each other. Captains that had to attend the same meetings at times. That's it.</p><p>It was hard, figuratively. Though sometimes they managed to sneak off together, allowing to let themselves go even though the danger of being found out always lurked behind just one locked door. They'd do all sorts of naughty stuff, from giving handjobs and blowjobs, to actually having sex in the showers, though the latter didn't happen often, because Jongin tended to be rather loud. It would always be one sneaky text via Snapchat, so there was never a trail of evidence.</p><p>Contrary to Jongin, most people were aware of Taemin's sexuality. He got a lot of attention from the boys who also felt attracted to males, but Taemin always kept them at a distance. Not because he wanted to protect Jongin… Maybe a little, but mostly because he didn't want to lose what he had with Jongin. Taemin never told the other, logically because it'd make everything difficult, but he didn't deny it to himself either. He was head over heels with Jongin, since the boy was perfectly his type. A jock who liked to be the sub bottom. Perfect. Also, they just felt the same about a lot of things. Their pillow talks always gripped his heart.</p><p> </p><p>'My God, no matter how many times I plough Jihye, she keeps being tight as fuck.' Minho smirked as he lifted his weights in the school gym. Part of the deal when you were friends with the team captain, you had almost free access to the gym. Jongin spotted for him.</p><p>'You don't say.' Jongin hummed, pretending to be interested in Jihye's vagina and its tightness. 'Maybe it's just because you're not that big. You don't stretch her up that much…'</p><p>'Ha ha, very funny.' Minho scoffed. 'We both know that I got the biggest dick in town.'</p><p>'I can hear someone faintly in the background…' Jongin chuckled. 'What does it say? "The ones who brag the most, have the most to worry about"… Is it that?'</p><p>'Shut up, dude.' Minho hooked the weights back on the handles. 'You've seen it.'</p><p>'I wish I hadn't.' Jongin hummed. 'Go on, wipe off your sweat and switch.'</p><p>Minho wiped the bench with his towel and moved away, so Jongin could lay down for the bench press. Minho leaned on the handles, keeping his eye on Jongin as he lifted the weights up and down. 'You don't usually go home with them, do you?'</p><p>'Neither do you. They go home with you.'</p><p>'You know what I mean.'</p><p>'I don't, no.'</p><p>'Why's that?' Minho inquired.</p><p>Jongin gulped and hooked the weights back on the handles. 'Because my parents are extremely strict, so I need to be home on time and taking someone home is not an option. Also, I kinda don't want my dick to become the talk of the school?' He sat up to look at Minho.</p><p>'What's wrong with your dick?' Minho cocked an eyebrow. 'I mean, it's not huge, like mine, but…'</p><p>'My dick is fine.' Jongin assured him. 'It's just that being the captain and all, I want the attention to be on the team. Not on my own home team, if you catch my drift.'</p><p>'That drift was unmissable.' Minho chuckled. 'I mean, I guess that's noble of you. Also doesn't help that your parents suck. They seem so nice though.'</p><p>'What can you do?' Jongin sighed. 'Rather not get pulled off the team because I couldn't keep the fella contained.'</p><p>'I get that. So, you're a virgin.'</p><p>'I am not a virgin.' Jongin sighed. Wait, why did he say that? Now he had to…</p><p>'WHO?!'</p><p>Crap. 'Some chick from France. We went on a holiday there. Didn't understand her one bit, to be honest, but we boned. Was nice.'</p><p>'Ah… France…' Minho hummed. 'I approve.'</p><p>'Great. I don't think I would have survived without your approval. I would have gone back to France to ask for a refund on my virginity.' Jongin laid back down and continued his work-out, luckily without too many questions from Minho about his sex life. Mostly about Jihye and if Jongin thought Minho would have a shot with her.</p><p> </p><p>Sweaty as they were, Jongin and Minho walked out of the gym and through the halls, back to their changing room. Jongin wiped his hair back, as it clung to his forehead, and ruffled it slightly with his towel. The entrance door opened and some of the cheer squad walked in, including Taemin.</p><p>Jongin immediately paid attention and the cheerleaders chuckled at both Jongin's as Minho's rise to attention. 'Hello boys! Nice seeing you!' They walked past, to a female dressing room. Taemin lingered. 'You're using M1, right? I'll use M2.' He stepped towards the other changing room and halted. 'Oh, Jongin, can I talk to you? Captain to captain?'</p><p>Minho cleared his throat. 'Right. I'll see you in a minute, yeah?'</p><p>Jongin nodded and looked at Taemin. 'Yeah?'</p><p>'I'd like to file a formal complaint from the cheer squad.'</p><p>'About their attire on Friday?' Jongin hummed. 'Yeah, that was dumb. I'll talk to the boys and say that the squad decides what they wear. Consider it done.'</p><p>'Thanks. I can't have them getting sick with the finale so close.'</p><p>'Indeed.' Jongin smiled. 'Hey… Uh…'</p><p>Taemin cocked an eyebrow. 'Yeah?'</p><p>'Do you have time later today?'</p><p>'I've got a free period after practice. Why?'</p><p>'Back of the gymnasium. Usual spot?'</p><p>Taemin smirked. 'Sure.'</p><p>Jongin turned, trying to keep his erection contained, and walked into his own changing room. Minho was in the middle of taking off his boxers as Jongin entered. 'What was the problem?'</p><p>'Squad complained about our demand that they use the summer attire.'</p><p>'So?'</p><p>'So, they won't do so anymore until the weather allows it.'</p><p>'Jongin! Dude! You're breaking my balls here.'</p><p>'Minho! Dude! If you wanna see them naked, take them home. We're getting first place this year and I want all of the fucking cheerleaders there to cheer for us.' Jongin snapped. 'You whined a few weeks ago when you forgot your socks and you had to play with normal ones and that your legs were a bit chilly.'</p><p>'… Fine.'</p><p> </p><p>Jongin mewled as Taemin pressed him against the wall, kissing him roughly. Jongin whined as Taemin dominated his mouth and lips. Jongin didn't know where to leave his hands. He groped at Taemin's crotch, his chest, his hair, his neck. Anywhere he rested, his body urged him to move his hand. He needed to move. To distract himself for the pleasure Taemin unleashed upon his lips and tongue.</p><p>Taemin's hips bucked against Jongin's. He growled. 'Why did you move your hand? … I wanted to fuck it…'</p><p>Jongin immediately moved his hand back. He unbuckled Taemin's jeans and slid his hands in the boy's tight boxers. He wrapped his fingers around Taemin's throbbing erection and couldn't help but feel the lewdness surge through his body as Taemin started to roll his hips.</p><p>If they hooked up at school, they had a few sneaky spots no one ever visited. There were the broken showers that only a select amount of people, like team captains and teachers, had the keys to. Under the bleachers. But don't forget, behind the gymnasium, in a little ally, behind the old and unused outdoors sports equipment.</p><p>Jongin was always whiny when he was with Taemin. He craved everything the boy offered him. Taemin was his dominant angel, but Taemin usually traded quite fairly. And thus, Taemin's hand slid into Jongin's sweatpants, wrapping his fingers around Jongin's member.</p><p>Jongin started to roll his hips as well, in tandem with Taemin's rhythm. He mewled when he felt Taemin's tongue subdue his own, pressing deeper and deeper into his mouth. He bucked his hips more roughly, really wanting to release his cum.  He shook his lips loose. 'Fuck, this feels good.'</p><p>Taemin smirked and nibbled on Jongin's ear. 'It does?'</p><p>Jongin almost melted at the feeling of Taemin's teeth on his earlobe. 'Oh, fuck me…'</p><p>'Jongin… I'm gonna cum…' Taemin whispered his ear. 'Is my cum slut thirsty?'</p><p>'Yes…' Jongin instantly sank through his legs and pulled down Taemin's boxers slightly, sucking down on the boy instantly. Taemin groaned through his teeth and felt his moment approach quickly. He rolled his hips, roughly pounding into the boy's mouth. He peeked down, seeing Jongin jerk himself roughly as he sat on his knees, probably begging mentally for his own release.</p><p>Taemin came in Jongin's mouth, rolling his hips through his orgasm as he tossed his head back. Spurts of semen stained Jongin's tongue and throat, and he just felt the boy gulp it all down greedily. Jongin let out a needy whine and came as well, spurting his cum along the pavement tiles. Jongin bucked his hips, to make sure his legs didn't spasm at his orgasm.</p><p>Jongin let Taemin fall out of his mouth, watching as the boy grew flaccid slowly. He took Taemin's member and laid it across his face, from his chin to his forehead. 'God, I want this dick all the time.'</p><p>Taemin chuckled. 'You're a good boy. I should reward you more.'</p><p>Jongin nibbled on the shaft and purred. 'Taeminnie… You're so hot…'</p><p>Taemin hummed and pulled the boy up, kissing him. 'We need to get to class.'</p><p>Jongin nodded and smirked. 'Yes, daddy.'</p><p>'Shut up.' Taemin laughed. 'We're not doing daddy kinks.'</p><p>Jongin laughed and pulled up his pants. 'Fine. Whatever.'</p><p> </p><p>Jongin sat with his friends, mostly guys from the football team, during lunch, a week or so later. They were chatting on about the latest matches from around the world, criticising, and praising players. Jongin normally was one of the loudest around during these times, but today he wasn't. He had picked something up from the girls sitting just behind him.</p><p>'Do you know what I've heard?' he heard.</p><p>'What?'</p><p>'Some dude on the football team is gay and wants to ask out Taemin. You know, the cheer captain.'</p><p>'Wait what?!'</p><p>'Yeah! They say it's that tall dude, Sehun.'</p><p>Jongin's eyes immediately flicked to Sehun, who was just lazily eating his sandwich as he listened to Minho preach about Messi.</p><p>'Aaaand I've heard that Taemin is really into jocks. Like… Really into them.'</p><p>They wooed a little. Jongin felt some form of panic strike his heart. If this was true, he might be losing every possibility to be with Taemin right now. He always knew he was against the clock, since graduation day was approaching rather quickly, but… He didn't know he was in a race as well.</p><p>'I forgot something.' Jongin said and got up. 'I gotta go. See you at practice.'</p><p>His friends looked up at him and, basically, gave the verbal equivalent of a shrug. Jongin walked off and looked around, trying to find he chestnut head of hair he adored so much. Taemin had sat down with the cheer squad on the other side of the canteen, luckily out of view from his friends.</p><p>Jongin walked up to them and nodded at Taemin. 'Yo.'</p><p>Taemin looked up. 'Hey. What's up?'</p><p>'Coach wants to see us. Now. Says it's urgent.'</p><p>Taemin cocked his eyebrow. 'Alright.' He got up, grabbed his bag, and walked off with Jongin. Jongin almost took them to the gymnasium, but then pushed them into one of the empty classrooms.</p><p>'Wait, wha…'</p><p>'I hope I got to you first! Do you wanna go out with me?'</p><p>'Got to me first… Yes.'</p><p>Jongin sighed of relief and stepped back. 'Thank God. I mean, as a date. An actual date.'</p><p>'I get that.' Taemin chuckled. 'But "Got to you first"? What was that about?'</p><p>'Oh… I heard that someone was gonna ask you out and I… I didn't want that to happen. Just because I took my time.'</p><p>'Do you even realise how many guys I've turned down since we started fucking regularly?' Taemin laughed. 'Like millions.'</p><p>'Really?'</p><p>'Yeah. I ain't got no time for a boyfriend but… I could make time.' Taemin walked to the door of the classroom. 'I guess coach doesn't wanna see us?'</p><p>'Nah.'</p><p>'Pabo.'</p><p>'Yep.'</p><p>Taemin walked out. Jongin ran after him. 'We haven't picked a date for…'</p><p>Taemin peeked back in. 'Text me.'</p><p>Jongin stopped and nodded. 'Yes.' As Taemin left, Jongin's lips broke out in the biggest smirk imaginable. He had won. For now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2/4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin doubted what to do with his hair. Tonight, was his big date with Taemin and, fresh out of the shower with a towel around his waist, he stared in the mirror. He had shaven everything. Yes, everything. And he clicked his tongue. Would he whip out the most desperate move imaginable?</p><p>'Muuuuuuuuuuuuum! I don't know what to do with my hair!'</p><p>Some laughter from downstairs. 'Are you at all presentable?'</p><p>'Just a towel!'</p><p>'If it drops and I see things, it's not my fault.'</p><p>'Yeah, yeah! That's fine. Just help me!'</p><p>His mother came upstairs and stepped into the bathroom. 'Jesus, how much do you go to the gym?'</p><p>'Muuuuuum!'</p><p>'Right… What's wrong with the usual?'</p><p>'I can't style it for school! It's dumb not to style it. But how…'</p><p>'Slicking it back doesn't… No… Oh!' His mother grabbed the blow dryer and commenced treating Jongin's hair to a lovely <a href="https://38.media.tumblr.com/7b8f36bfffb97d5ecf45c3298592bf4c/tumblr_nh2xpleZ421r89zb7o1_500.jpg">hairstyle</a>. Jongin couldn't help but be satisfied with his mother's work.</p><p>'May I ask who you're going on a date with?'</p><p>'… Mum, please, no.'</p><p>His mother snickered. 'So, I have to help you get dressed, but I don't know which boy you're gonna date tonight?'</p><p>'It's a secret, mum! You know how it is…'</p><p>'Come on, we both know who it is.'</p><p>'…'</p><p>'It's Minho, isn't it?' His mother grinned, knowing she was wrong.</p><p>'EW! NO!'</p><p>'I knew it! It's Minho. Honey, he's going on a date with…'</p><p>'Nooooo! It's not Minho, I swear!' Jongin whined, almost forgetting about the towel around his waist. 'Just, let me, okay? I just want to know how it goes before I tell you.'</p><p>His mother smiled and patted his shoulder. 'I know. Now, go on, get dressed! Watch the hair! It can take a little beating but make sure you don't screw it up again.'</p><p>'Can you…'</p><p>'Fine, I'll help you dress too. God, that I even have to help my eighteen-year-old son dress for his date.'</p><p>'MUUUUUUUUUM! IT'S IMPORTANT!'</p><p> </p><p>And thus, Jongin felt a little embarrassed in his tight black button-up shirt and his red, even tighter, trousers, that accentuated his buttocks real nice. No matter how many times his mum, and his dad, had told him he looked great and that it was really sexy how Jongin's buttons were literally hanging on for life around his chest because of the size of his pecs, he still felt a little embarrassed.</p><p>They had agreed to meet at the movie theatre, since they would go see a movie together. It had been his suggestion, since it would put them in the dark and if someone from school was there, they wouldn't necessarily recognise them. Though he hadn't given that reasoning to Taemin though.</p><p>Jongin waited left of the entrance, shyly staring at the floor or his phone.</p><p>'Hey!'</p><p>Jongin looked up and saw an <a href="https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/proxy/6iNluqYKOPmRrdULZzU8M9hK70GmM7Wd3HIRMTRQX8A_2Srw1ygrPivp9a7XPEFNnEe8eKDkEUYBWCyNJRw9pMxsQdQcCeoUxmZrzRdwWnfP5Cyt62hdYcWGWuiozUBQAbQ=s0-d">angel</a>. 'Hey!'</p><p>Taemin whistled softly and smirked. 'Looking good, mister captain.' He poked at the buttons on Jongin's chest. 'One inhale that's slightly too big and they pop.'</p><p>Jongin chuckled and nodded. 'Then don't challenge them.' He shied away from Taemin's fingers, to the amusement of his top, and cocked his head to the entrance. 'Shall we…?'</p><p>'Yes. Also, my parents aren't home. Just to let you know.'</p><p>'I was counting on that.' Jongin chuckled. 'I told my parents I maybe wouldn't sleep at home tonight.'</p><p>Taemin laughed. 'So, wait, let me get this straight. You were afraid to tell them you were going on a date with me because you felt they'd make it awkward, even though they think we're best friends who are both gay and have "sleepovers" almost EVERY week. So, you told them you were going on a first date with a Mystery Man, and then you were like "Right, won't be home tonight maybe, will let myself get dicked good".'</p><p>'… If you say it like that it sounds like I'm dumb and a slut.' Jongin sighed.</p><p>'… But you're my lil cum slut.' Taemin whispered in his ear and pulled him into the cinema. 'Which movie again?'</p><p>Jongin shivered at the whisper, trying to not get erect at the thought of Taemin spouting all his cum across his body. 'Uh… I think it was that new one, that romcom.'</p><p>'… The Tinder Contract?' Taemin pointed at a poster.</p><p>'Exactly.' Jongin nodded. 'That one. Though maybe we should be watching The Grindr Contract.'</p><p>Taemin laughed. 'Look, I don't mind watching some icky straight couple for two hours and then going home and showing you how it's actually done.'</p><p>'Showing me how it's done. Sounds legit.' Jongin chuckled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Taemin, can I… Can I talk to you for a moment? Privately?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin looked up, swiping his hair back. 'To me? The soon to be captain of the football team wants to talk to me? A lowly cheerleader?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin sighed. 'Please?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin chuckled. 'Yes, yes. Come.' He nodded at a classroom and, after they had entered, Taemin sat down on the empty teacher's desk. 'What's up?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I… Can we keep this a secret?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin narrowed his eyes. 'You're not gonna prank me like Minho did, right. Because I will fucking…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I think I'm gay.' Jongin said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'… Oh.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'And I'm freaking out.' Jongin gulped, a tremble audible in his voice. 'I… Don't know though. I think I am. When I look at the boys in the shower, I feel my heartbeat rise. I can't shower with them anymore; I use one of the stalls. I…' He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. 'I don't know how I feel.' A tear dropped from his eye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin got up and hugged him. 'I know how you feel.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You seem so… proud though.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'It takes time.' Taemin said. 'I've known for longer.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin pulled himself loose and shook his head. 'I… I haven't told anyone. I didn't know who to tell. Who would understand how I feel. Only you.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin chuckled. 'I don't think that's true, but…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'The other guys… The other gay dudes, they would all fawn over me.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin laughed. 'Meanwhile, I think the football team is filled with stupid dickheads because they keep annoying me.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Exactly.' Jongin chuckled. 'Sorry about that. I really try to…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I know you're one the few nice guys. It's mainly Minho. Let's hope captain Yifan pisses off soon.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'He will.' Jongin nodded. 'I… I can trust you, right?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I would never out someone else.' Taemin shook his head. 'Coming out is a personal process. I'm flattered you told me though.' He winked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin smiled. 'So… I uh… I was hoping that, maybe, you could help me figure some stuff out. I really never actually thought about this being a possibility, so I'm kinda lost.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Maybe…' Taemin hummed. 'I would really like to help you, but first you need to come to terms with it yourself. Learn to accept it. Watch some gay porn, read some blogs, think about what you want and who you like, fap like a motherfucker… I can see that you're having issues with it.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin gulped. 'I'm simply scared people won't like me anymore. Think I'm different.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I get that.' Taemin smiled. 'So, let's make sure that you like yourself. Okay?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin nodded. 'I… I should tell my parents, right?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin hummed. 'If you feel like you should, you should tell them.'</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They sat in the back of the movie theatre. Moreover, they were one of the only ones there. The icky straight couple on the big screen went through the typical romcom tropes of being very flirty friends to some awkward dates to some drama that hit them and then one of them saw the light and did everything right in a spectacular finale.</p><p>They didn't even watch anymore. They quietly kissed in the back, making sure not to make too much noise. Their tongues tangled. Their fingers intertwined. Jongin smiled as their lips soaked loose from one another. 'God, it's still as great as the first time we kissed.'</p><p>Taemin laughed. 'You were so cute back then.'</p><p>'Am I not now?'</p><p>'Hmmm… Maybe the cute is mixed in with the naughty handsomeness now.' Taemin whispered. He kissed Jongin's nose. 'I'm glad you asked me out, you know.'</p><p>'Me too.' Jongin smiled. He snuck out of his chair and joined Taemin on his, snuggling onto his lap. He rested his body against Taemin's torso and sighed. 'You know… I always knew I could trust you on this.'</p><p>Taemin smiled. 'I know how it feels.'</p><p>Jongin kissed him again, his hands on Taemin's cheeks as Taemin caressed his behind.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I told them.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were seated in their usual spot now, behind the gymnasium, in an alley, behind broken and old sporting equipment. Jongin sat on the ground, resting his head against the wall, as Taemin sat on the top bar of a goal. Jongin looked up at him and sighed. 'I told them.' He repeated himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'And…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'They were super supportive.' Jongin smiled weakly. 'My mother was crying because I was crying too. She said she'd known for a while, which was kinda confusing, because I didn't think I seemed gay…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin laughed. 'No one seems gay. It's either stereotypes or a tiny idiosyncrasy. Anyway, what did your dad say?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'He asked if he already had a son-in-law. And I said he hadn't.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin chuckled. 'That's cute though. My parents basically gave me a high five and pissed off again, off to some foreign country for work.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Do you mind them being gone a lot?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'… Hmmm… I mean, sometimes I do. Like during games, they never come and watch me. While your parents are always here to celebrate with you.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Yeah.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'But at the same time, the freedom is great. I'm glad they got rid of the nanny when I turned sixteen. She walked in on me and Yukhei a few times too many.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin chuckled. 'Must have been awkward.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Well, better than your dad walking in. Or your mother.' Taemin chuckled. 'But you know, your nanny walking in during some good 69'ing isn't very pleasant, I must admit.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin laughed. 'I figure. How'd you meet Yukhei? He didn't go to school here, right?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Nah. He was the captain of… You know… The ones who are now winning.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'… You slept with the enemy?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Well… "Slept".'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin chuckled. 'Fair enough.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin lulled back. 'But you haven't conquered anyone yet?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I'm too scared to talk to anyone about it.' Jongin sighed. 'I feel so conflicted. I wanna know everything, but I'm scared to find out, you know.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin hummed. 'I mean… You could always try Grindr or Tinder… Lots of people just put 18 even though they're most definitely not 18.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'… I know, but… What if someone from school sees? I'd be royally fucked. I'm too scared…' Jongin let his head hang. 'What if my friends all start bullying me? What if they kick me from the team? I can't live without football, you know. Minho may be a twat to you, I know. But he's still my friend.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You've calmed him down a lot. He's still offensively straight, but he leaves me alone. Mostly.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Ah, that's good.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Still asks me if I'm craving to see and suck his dick.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'And, for the record, I'm not. I've been talking with Jess and that thing is teeny-tiny.' Taemin chuckled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin laughed. 'I'll remember that. Explains why Minho uses the stall.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Exactly.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A moment of silence followed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Hey, Taemin.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Yeah?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I know this sounds stupid but… Could you perhaps… Help me? In experimenting and… everything.' Jongin blushed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin hummed. 'You know, I don't have time for a boyfriend. I'm trying to become captain and…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I know!' Jongin said. 'Me too! I'm too busy but…' He got up. 'I…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin jumped down and nodded. 'There is no harm in it, I guess. I mean, I rather don't have you find out stuff via Grindr. Just… If we do something you don't feel comfortable with, tell me immediately. Also, I… I'll try to make it as genuine as possible. As if we were together.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Yes.' Jongin nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Have you ever kissed a boy?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin shook his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Well, here goes…' Taemin kissed him and wrapped his hands around Jongin's waist. Their lips just met and caressed one another. Jongin felt a strong jolt of pleasure and excitement in his heart; he couldn't help growing hard. He let go of a soft mewl involuntarily, earning a little grin from Taemin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin leaned in a bit more. He had to have more. More. More of this. More of Taemin. More of his scent. More of his taste. More of his lips. More of his skin. More of his hands. More of his being. More of his masculinity. More of their bulges touching. More of his tongue. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin pressed his tongue in Taemin's mouth, getting Taemin's in return. Jongin felt himself pressed against the wall, his mind a haze of just their kiss. It was all that mattered. He just desired so much more.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jongin groaned as Taemin ripped open his button-up, miraculously enough not destroying it or the buttons. He couldn't help but close his eyes as Taemin's tongue lapped at his chest, his lips closed around his nibble, his teeth left little love bites. He loved it when Taemin ravaged him, making him feel devoured by lust.</p><p>Taemin pulled off Jongin's shirt, throwing it across the room. He clawed at Jongin's belt, whipping it out smoothly to unbuckle the boy's trousers. Jongin craved this so much. Being with Taemin. Having to hold in his adoration at school, his genuine love for the boy gearing up to obliviate Jongin's mind, honour, decency, and inhibitions. 'Taeminnie… Please fuck me…'</p><p>Taemin pulled down the boy's trousers and smirked. 'Are we begging already?'</p><p>'Always…' Jongin whined. His erection throbbed in his boxers. He groaned as Taemin palmed it through the cloth of his underwear. Jongin sat up slightly and pulled Taemin's lips on his. Their tongues mingled; playfully fighting until Jongin fully allowed Taemin's tongue to dominate his mouth. A groaning mewl escaped from him, feeling how his body yearned for Taemin's.</p><p>Jongin shook his lips loose. 'Can I…?'</p><p>Taemin hummed and Jongin took off Taemin's denim jacket and his shirt. Taemin was so unlike him, to be honest. While Jongin worked out almost every day in the school gym to get as ripped as possible (he really wanted to have big pecs, like those idols had; Taemin referred to them as tiddies, though), Taemin was so delicate and lean. He wasn't muscular, he didn't have guns to show off. As expected of the captain of the cheer leading squad. He knew Taemin had a lot of strength in his body, he had felt it personally, but he didn't show it. Jongin loved that.</p><p>Taemin purred as Jongin's lips closed on his nipple. 'Jongin, yes…'</p><p>Jongin's hands travelled south, pulling down the tight skinny jeans Taemin flaunted. He broke his suckling of Taemin's nipple, just to properly take off Taemin's trousers. He stuffed his hand down Taemin's boxers and started to play with his genitals. Taemin was huge down there. He genuinely was. Jongin had let his eyes roam around in the shower room one day and, honestly, none of them rocked what Taemin had. A fact that most of the team wouldn't like to hear, probably.</p><p>Taemin had whined about it sometimes though, that it was annoying during cheer practice. He always had to wear underwear that was super tight, so he couldn't flop around too much. Not that Jongin did mind anyway, as one day after Taemin's practice had been over, he had sucked and licked him through those tight boxers for minutes on end, until Taemin just came inside them.</p><p>It had made him slightly embarrassed though. He himself was smaller than Taemin down there, about two thirds his size. Taemin hadn't said anything about it, but when they had started to regularly sleep together, Jongin had expressed this embarrassment, along with the (mostly wrong) factoid that penis size was especially important to gay men. Taemin had chuckled, kissed him, and shook his head. 'Jongin, if I really cared how big he is, and I don't, you still wouldn't have anything to worry about.'</p><p>Taemin licked his lips and pulled Jongin up for another kiss. Jongin just let it come over him, accepting Taemin's rough tongue and inviting him deeper and deeper. He always wanted to Taemin to rough him up a bit before they started.</p><p>Until Taemin stopped. He looked down. 'Wait.'</p><p>Jongin gulped. 'Is something wrong? Am I doing…?’</p><p>'Are those my boxers I left at your place accidentally way back when?'</p><p>Jongin looked down and laughed. 'Yeah!'</p><p>Taemin growled. 'That's literally the hottest thing I've ever seen, and I've seen you ass up, face down for me plenty of times.' His hands clawed at Jongin's butt and kneaded his buns roughly. Jongin knew Taemin didn't care about how much inches he flaunted up front; Taemin cared more about the size of his ass. Which explained the amounts of squats, lunges, and other exercises Jongin did to keep his butt and thighs in peak condition, contrary to Minho and his other friends. 'Since they're mine, do you mind if…'</p><p>'If I get to borrow different ones…' Jongin mewled in his ear.</p><p>Taemin tore open Jongin's boxers, creating an entrance for Taemin to finger, rim, and pound into Jongin without even taking those boxers off. Jongin almost felt himself cum just at the thought of Taemin ramming into him like this, but he felt the boy's hands move.</p><p>Taemin tore open the other side as well, freeing up Jongin's penis. 'There. Easy access for both of us.'</p><p>Jongin pressed his lips on Taemin's and placed the boy's hand on his butt again. 'Taeminnie… I need you to fuck me… Please, fuck me as hard as you can…'</p><p>Taemin's fingers crawled to Jongin's entrance, both his index fingers prodding it roughly, feeling how Jongin's muscles were used to Taemin's fingers, and more. He smirked and bit in the boy's earlobe. 'I can feel you're ready for me.'</p><p>Jongin mewled sharply. 'Yes… I'm always ready to be dicked by my Taemi…'</p><p>Taemin purred softly and kissed the tip of his ear. 'Wanna get rimmed first?'</p><p>Jongin shivered at the thought and nodded. 'Yes…' He turned and presented his butt for Taemin. He rested on his shoulders as he reached for his butt, to spread it for Taemin and show his entrance. 'Rim me…'</p><p>Taemin's lips latched onto him, his hands on Jongin's, and his tongue pressed inside teasingly. Jongin gave a loud whine and bit in the sheets, trying to control his cries for more as he didn't want the neighbours to come knocking (again). Taemin's hands ventured up Jongin's arms, finding his nipples to play with. Jongin could have guessed; Taemin loved the tiddies.</p><p>A loud slurp. Taemin took some space to talk. 'God, I wanna cum on your tits today…'</p><p>'Please do…' Jongin whined. 'I want your cum everywhere…'</p><p>'For everywhere you need to keep me going for a long time…' Taemin smirked and dove down to Jongin's ass again, eating him out as he played with the nipples on those muscular pecs. Jongin moaned satisfied, feeling like a bottom in heaven. Taemin always treated him well. He was rough with him, but Jongin always came first. Literally and figuratively.</p><p>He wiggled his butt. 'Taemi… It's okay… Fuck me…'</p><p>Taemin kissed his left and right butt cheek a few times, one after the other. 'Are you sure?'</p><p>'Yeah…' Jongin mewled. 'I fingered myself today after douching. I'm ready…'</p><p>Taemin smirked and licked his lips. 'If you say so…' He slicked his member and pressed himself inside. Their… agreement was a little different than the usual friends with benefits. They were exclusive to each other. They didn't have sex with others. Just so they could not use protection. Jongin always craved his cum, so Jongin not getting to take it in or swallow it down, was a real problem. Also, it was easier to explain to others. Jongin bankrupting himself on condoms would raise eyebrows with his parents, who didn't oppose him being sexually active, but also told him to be a responsible boy who didn't sleep around. And they would probably consider sleeping with Taemin without being in a relationship (regretfully), sleeping around. Though they hadn't spoken up about Jongin going home with a dude after the first date.</p><p>Jongin groaned loudly and pressed his face in the sheets, trying not to whine loudly in delight as he felt Taemin's incredible size stretch up his rectum. He couldn't help but mewl and whimper though when he felt Taemin's hands on his bottom, a soft spank accompanying them. Hands around his waist, he felt Taemin's hips start rolling, his member reaching deep inside to Jongin's utmost pleasure.</p><p>Jongin reached under him, milking himself roughly as Taemin pounded into him. He mewled, almost chanted, Taemin's name in want, almost twerking his butt in tandem with Taemin's bucks and his own jerks. Taemin smirked as he watched the jock writhe under him, begging for more and more, every muscle in his back flexing and loosening multiple times per second.</p><p>Jongin felt another slap on his butt. He felt the skin colour red slowly as Taemin went to town on him. He couldn't help but gnaw the sheets, trying to bite his tongue to not scream and beg for more, for harder, for deeper, for faster, for Taemin's cum.</p><p>Taemin changed his position, not leaving Jongin's tight butt. He squatted over the boy's behind, more thrusting down than forward to really pressure Jongin's prostate. Jongin couldn't take it anymore. He whined loudly, some would say screamed, and started to beg. 'Taeminnie… Fucking destroy me… Fuck me harder… Harder… Deeper…'</p><p>Taemin smirked and fisted Jongin's hair, pulling up his head. 'You want it harder?'</p><p>'Yes… I want it harder and I want your cum…' Jongin whined, pushing up and twerking his butt even more. 'Keep fucking me… Don't stop…' He felt Taemin's sack slap against him, which was hottest feeling ever. Oh, how he wanted to be the fly on the wall on them fucking.</p><p>Jongin spurted his cum across the sheets below them. Jongin's insides clamped down on Taemin, trying (and failing) to force him in place so he could ride out his orgasm in peace. Jongin groaned and arced himself up a little, just to allow his muscles to twitch a little during his orgasm. He felt Taemin's teeth on his ear and the boy's hot breath down his neck and shoulders.</p><p>'You're so tight right now…' Taemin whispered in his ear, as he slowly rolled his hips. 'So tight and hot. Does my little cum slut want it?'</p><p>Jongin mewled lewdly and nodded. 'I want all of my Taemi's cum…'</p><p>Taemin pulled out and flipped Jongin over, sitting down on the boy's chest. He started to grind his member against the boy's pecs, right on the line between Jongin's tiddies. He groaned loudly. 'Fuuuuuck, your chest is so hot…'</p><p>Jongin just laid there, allowing his body to be used by Taemin for any amount of pleasure. He just waited impatiently for the load of cum he was to receive, and he felt his heartbeat rise more and more as he wanted it more and more with every passing second.</p><p>Taemin hunched forwards. 'I'm… I'm cumming…'</p><p>A spurt across Jongin's chest. Two. Three. Four. And Taemin rammed himself into Jongin's mouth, releasing the rest down Jongin's tight throat. Jongin sucked roughly, trying to gulp down every drop Taemin hadn't showered on his chest yet.</p><p>Taemin pulled out and laid down next to Jongin, panting heavily. 'Fuck…'</p><p>Jongin kissed him immediately, jerking Taemin's steadily softening penis, hoping he would ready it for battle quickly once more. 'That was fucking amazing…'</p><p>Taemin chuckled and nodded. He pressed his tongue down Jongin's throat, roaming around like he owned the place (and he did). Jongin smirked and looked down. 'You're not getting softer anymore…'</p><p>'That's because the hottest jock in the planet is next to me…' Taemin smirked.</p><p>Jongin licked his lips. 'Let's get him ready again…' He moved down and let his lips sink down on Taemin's penis.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin had woken up earlier than him. Jongin remembered waking up for seconds as he had felt Taemin's lips on his cheek, his body leaving his, as he got up whispering about breakfast. They were alone in Taemin's house. His parents were always never home. They weren't now either, because Jongin noticed that Taemin hadn't even bothered to dress himself, as his boxers were still just tossed around the room.</p><p>Jongin got up. He didn't really bother to dress himself either, though he did grab one of Taemin's <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EgIQhUDXgAAETvA?format=jpg&amp;name=large">morning robes</a>. As the red silk rested on his shoulders, he loosely bound it together around his waist, making sure his chest broke free from the robe at every step he took.</p><p>He arrived in the kitchen, downstairs. He saw Taemin making French toast. 'Hey.'</p><p>Taemin looked up and smirked as he saw Jongin in his robe. 'Hi. Taking the tiddies for a walk?'</p><p>Jongin hummed, still kinda sleepy, and hugged his naked top. 'Just like you're walking around with your three legs.' He kissed his neck. 'Can I have…'</p><p>'Of course.' Taemin hummed. 'Does your ass hurt?'</p><p>'Nah. My Taemi knows how to treat my butt well.' Jongin chuckled.</p><p>'I made some tea.' Taemin hummed. 'Wanna shower after breakfast?'</p><p>'Yeah.' Jongin rasped. 'You know… We've never actually done it in the kitchen…'</p><p>Taemin looked up from the stove and turned around, smirking. 'I think we'd need to fix that.'</p><p>Jongin turned around, pulled away the robe and presented his butt as he leaned on the countertops. 'You could French kiss my ass a little…'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3/4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin hummed as he left Taemin's house after their fourth date. His parents hadn't commented on it any further, only smirking and chuckling when Jongin came home the next day after a wild night with Taemin. Not Jongin had told it was Taemin he was dating. He hadn't spilled any tea yet.</p><p>They figured Jongin and Taemin had become friends after Jongin had become more accepting of his own sexuality. Really good friends because they had gone through the same things. They had worked hard to create this image and Jongin aimed to keep it that way, just so his parents wouldn't make a big deal out of anything. Though they already knew, but Jongin was an oblivious teenager after all.</p><p>At school they kept up their appearances too. They snuck away together for some fun in the changing rooms or behind the gymnasium, but they mostly kept to themselves in the hallways. They were really busy anyway, both of them actually only seeing one another during some classes or at the captain meetings.</p><p>Later, he arrived home. He ignored the annoying stares of his parents and headed for the kitchen, to make himself a protein shake. Normally he'd only do this after a work-out but… Well, last night had been one hell of a work-out. His mother walked into the kitchen. 'Aaaaand?'</p><p>'Was fun.' Jongin said, being a way too typical teenager about it.</p><p>'We figured since you stayed over again.'</p><p>Jongin felt his neck heat up by the passive aggressive slut shaming coming from his mother. 'Well, yeah… We didn't…'</p><p>'Jongin. Stop fooling yourself. You did.' His mother shook her head. 'Look, it's all fine. We get it. Young. Want to explore and experience things. New things because this is all very new to you. We're happy for you. But we would like to know where you are and who you are with. Just so we can sleep more soundly.'</p><p>Jongin gulped. 'Don't laugh at me.'</p><p>'I will only laugh if it's actually Minho.'</p><p>'It's Taemin.'</p><p>'I will now pretend to be shocked.'</p><p>Jongin sighed. 'Muuuuuuuuuuuuum! Don't be like this.'</p><p> </p><p>Keeping up appearances was fine, but Taemin wanted more. He knew it was hard for Jongin, but this… This didn't feel like they were moving towards a relationship or something like it, but that they were upgrading their current arrangement to an arrangement where they also had fun before they had sex. Jongin left him hanging at school, didn't spend much time with him apart from their dates, and during their dates he was wary of his surroundings. Taemin understood Jongin perfectly; coming out is hard. But this… This wasn't how he imagined it. How he thought it would be. He figured that dating Jongin would make him the happiest person alive, but apart from that one night in the week, it didn't.</p><p>He felt conflicted though. He didn't want to rush Jongin into anything. If Jongin wasn't ready to be open about his sexuality, that was fine to Taemin. But it still kinda hurt. Like Jongin was ashamed of him. Not even like. Kim Jongin was ashamed of him. Of them.</p><p>One piercing, maybe kinda horny, stare was enough to catch Jongin's attention from across the canteen. Jongin scrambled onto his feet and made up some excuse to his friends as he almost ran off, heading to one of their hidey-holes. Taemin quickly followed and found Jongin in an unused broom closet. Taemin locked the door behind them and Jongin immediately threw himself at Taemin. Their lips clashed, their tongues tangled, and their bulges bounced. All conflicts evaporated in Taemin's head for a moment as he felt himself enveloped by Jongin's muscles and Jongin's scent. Drowning in his lips. Disappearing in his arms.</p><p>He felt the small mewls of Jongin resonate into his mouth. He smirked.</p><p>'Taeminniee….' Jongin whined softly. 'Fuck, I want your cock so bad…'</p><p>Taemin purred and unbuckled his jeans. 'Well, go ahead.'</p><p>Jongin sank through his legs and took Taemin's half-erect penis from the boy's boxers. Spring had officially corrupted Jongin's mind, making him behave more like a horny rabbit than a horny teenager. Any chance he got, he had to be with Taemin. Also, just the thought of dating Taemin, being his boyfriend, got his mind into a frenzy. A haze of want. A haze of desire. A haze of release. A haze of freedom. A haze of only Taemin. He was so in love. Jongin couldn't deny it anymore. He was crazy in love.</p><p>Taemin tossed his head back when he felt Jongin's puffy lips around on his member, around his member. He suppressed a loud groan when he felt his tip slide down Jongin's tight throat. He forced himself to look down at Jongin, go comb through his hair and hold his head. Jongin loved it when he pounded into his throat. Jongin loved being used by Taemin like this.</p><p>Jongin looked up at him, teasing eyes piercing into Taemin's as he let his lips sink back and forth along Taemin's thick member. Taemin smirked at the sight, ran his hands through Jongin's hair, took hold of him and started to dominate their rhythm.</p><p>Jongin visibly relaxed, opening up his throat for Taemin to use. He was the puppet in the hands of Taemin and he loved it. He palmed his own member through his pants, but he had no desire to cum himself. He wanted to be cummed into. He wanted to taste and swallow all that Taemin had to offer him. When Taemin call him his "cum slut", he really wasn't wrong. Jongin loved it.</p><p>The end of their lunch break neared and thus Taemin felt the pressure mount. He couldn't leave Jongin hanging and himself standing. He had to cum fast and to be honest, that wasn't the challenge today. Taemin let his body relax and he felt his moment near quickly. His grip on Jongin's hair tightened. He pushed himself far down Jongin's mouth, right into his throat, and he felt his member throb roughly, spurting his cum right down.</p><p>He heard the satisfied purr of Jongin below him, just taking in all the inches and gallons willingly. Taemin pulled out of the boy's mouth and felt himself drop down quickly, turning flaccid rapidly. Taemin wasn't the boy that kept it up long after cumming.</p><p>Jongin stood back up and kissed Taemin's cheek. 'I gotta get to class! Wait a while here, okay? Wouldn't want anyone to catch us.'</p><p>Ah. And there it was again. The conflict.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kissing a boy was heavenly. Jongin couldn't stop thinking about it. He was so smitten with the sensation of finally being free, feeling free. He couldn't share it with anyone but the boy he kissed, but that didn't stop him from feeling like the king of the world. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin smiled as Taemin walked into the alleyway, wearing his cheer squad attire. 'Hey!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin chuckled. 'I came as fast as I could. What's up?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Nothing.' Jongin smirked and kissed Taemin again. He pulled the boy to the side, behind the sporting equipment, and felt the hunger in his heart being stilled. Taemin pressed Jongin against the wall and wiggled his tongue into Jongin's mouth, swirling around roughly. Jongin mewled, feeling intoxicated by the sensation of a boy's lips and tongue. Of a boy's body. Of a boy's strength.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin's hand ventured down. To Taemin's butt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A hiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin opened his eyes, scared he'd gone too far. But he saw a naughty smirk. 'Oh?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I… Taemin, I… I was hoping that…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin tilted his head, waiting teasingly. 'Yes?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'That you'd wanna have sex with me.' Jongin gulped. 'I really wanna know how…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Am I your first?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Yeah…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I do feel like your first should be someone you love.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I don't care. This feels too good.' Jongin blushed. 'I wanna do it. With you. I know you'll be good. Perfect, even.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin sighed. 'My parents aren't home coming weekend.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I'll tell my parents I'll sleep at your place. Study night for the finals.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'As if they'll believe that. Their gay son who has just come out to them goes to sleep at his new gay friend's house for "studying". Great story.'</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin felt a shove. Minho pushed him aside slightly, since the football team needed the room to walk through the hallway, apparently. He heard Jongin cuss at him and Minho shrugged. 'Gay boy should give us room.'</p><p>'Straight twat should keep his hands to himself.' Taemin yelled after him.</p><p>The rest of the football team laughed, and Minho sighed. Jongin turned and winked at Taemin. 'Sorry, will keep straight twat in check!'</p><p>Taemin sighed. Well, this was better than nothing. But he had always figured his boyfriend, or soon to be boyfriend, would stick up for him just a little bit more. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. But how could something that felt so great not be meant to be?</p><p>'Hey!' Jess and Jihye caught up to him. 'Taemi, were you staring at Sehun's ass? Word is he really wants to date you but is afraid to ask because you are a savage when it comes to turning guys down.'</p><p>'Sehun first has to have an ass before I can look at it. And believe me, I don't want anyone from the football team. After hearing your stories, I'd rather have a kid from the debate team.'</p><p>The girls laughed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jongin didn't know how to dress or how to behave. He couldn't have walked out the door at home looking "good", so he felt like he wasn't trying to even woo Taemin. He even brought his books and school stuff, just to keep up the appearances. They had some important finals coming up and Jongin was famously bad at languages, so it wasn't weird that he had gone to Taemin for help. Stop with the dumb lie! Of course, they saw through it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin opened the door. 'Hey!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A wave of relief flowed through Jongin's body. Taemin looked like a snack, as always, but a snack in sweatpants and a way too big hoodie. 'Hi!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Come in!' Taemin pulled him inside and closed the door. 'I want you to know that I won't rush you into anything. So, let's have a drink or two first, play games, watch movies, have fun. Sex can wait. First you need to be relaxed. Because you seem tense as fuck.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin chuckled awkwardly. 'Kinda.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Look, Jongin, if tonight's not the night, that's fine. Your first time should be when you feel like it's the right time.' Taemin took him to the living room and placed him onto the couch. 'I'll get you a drink.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Yeah.' Jongin tried to relax and chuckled when he heard Taemin sing some bad pop song in the kitchen. He accepted his drink when Taemin came back and hummed. 'So… Who was your first?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Yukhei.' Taemin said. 'He saw me cheerleading and he wanted a piece of it. Came up to me after the game, asked for my number.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin shook his head. 'That you'd sleep with the enemy.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'What? He was good! He was sexy. I can't help it that jocks are my jam.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'They are?' Jongin chuckled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Don't flatter yourself. Keep Minho off my ass and MAYBE I'll consider any of our jocks dateable.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Yeah, I know.' Jongin sighed. 'Look, Minho has cooled down a lot.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I've noticed, don't worry. Also helps that I'm becoming captain.' Taemin chuckled. 'Wanna play some Smash Bros?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Yeah!' Jongin smiled and they started their game, sitting side by side on the couch, their legs touching occasionally.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jongin found Taemin after school at the gymnasium. He had just come from the school gym, having left Minho in the changing rooms because he "had to talk to the coach". Jongin smiled and wiped his sweaty brow. 'Hey!' He kissed Taemin's cheek. 'I worked on the tiddies for you.' He chuckled.</p><p>Taemin kissed him back. 'You drive me crazy, you know.'</p><p>Jongin took off his shirt and flashed the meaty pecs he flaunted. 'Look at that! All for you!'</p><p>Moments like these just made Taemin forget about everything. They made it seem so perfect. How they both tried to please each other so much. How they added together. The puzzle pieces just clicked. Taemin placed his hands on Jongin's chest and played with his nipples, a cute crown on such a sexy hill.</p><p>Jongin purred. 'Taemi, can we hang out today?... Not like friends though, fuck, what am I saying? Hang out, oh my God, Jongin, you giant twa…'</p><p>'Sounds good.' Taemin smiled. This was new. Apart from the dates and the random booty calls at school, they never really hung out together. 'I do have lots of homework though for Korean and English class. But I guess you have as well.'</p><p>'Yeah. Maybe we could work on it together.' Jongin smiled. And behave like boyfriends. He didn't say the last part, but it's what he meant. He really wanted them to be boyfriends. After all their dates, their intimacy, their recklessness at school, Jongin was certain. Taemin was his man. His patience, his care, his sweetness, his dominance, Jongin loved it.</p><p>Taemin nodded. 'I gotta go change now and you have to go shower. Though, I'd suggest using a stall to avoid questions from Minho.' He patted Jongin's bulging erection in his pants.</p><p>Jongin chuckled and nodded. 'Yes, sir!' They walked off and Jongin headed into his changing room, hearing that Minho was under the shower.</p><p>'Jongin-ah?!'</p><p>'Yeah!'</p><p>'Oh, good. Worried there was someone else here.'</p><p>'Nah.' Jongin quickly threw off his clothes and hurried into the other stall, so Minho wouldn't see him trying to deal with the lingering touch and sight of Taemin corrupting his penis. He stepped under the cold shower and sighed. Minho chuckled next to him.</p><p>'Jongin-ah.'</p><p>'Yeah?'</p><p>'You said you're not a virgin anymore, right.'</p><p>'Yeah.'</p><p>'Some chick in France.'</p><p>'Thanks for the summary.' Jongin hummed.</p><p>'… But how do you get off?'</p><p>'… Excuse me?'</p><p>'Like… If I don't bone someone at least once a week, I think I'd explode.' Minho hummed. 'How do you…'</p><p>'I fap. Like a normal man. I don't use women as fleshlights.'</p><p>'I didn't mean…' Minho started, but Jongin cut him off.</p><p>'Minho. Look. I just don't have to bone girls every moment of every day just to make sure I have dick that works.' Jongin said. 'Just deal with it.'</p><p>'I'm just kinda proud of you. Because you want to keep the attention on the team.'</p><p>'Meanwhile, your dick is the talk of the school. And it's not a good talk.'</p><p>'Shut up.'</p><p>'No really, they say it's tiny.'</p><p>'SHUT UP! IT'S NOT!'</p><p>'Wait, lemme see!'</p><p>'JONGIN! NO! SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!'</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>They had stopped playing Smash Bros. They now just kissed. They laid in Taemin's bed and kissed. Jongin couldn't remember if he ever had been so close to someone for so long before. Jongin felt Taemin's hands under his shirt, resting on his chest. He smirked. He couldn't wait anymore. He really wanted to make Taemin whine his name and beg him for more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He took off his shirt. Taemin looked at Jongin's chest and licked his lips. 'Fuck, you're so buff.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin hummed and curled his arm around Taemin's waist, resting his hand on Taemin's behind. He kissed Taemin's temple. 'Don't stop…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin rolled onto his back, forcing Jongin on top of him. Jongin smirked and, to find some base, spread his legs across Taemin's waist. He felt their bulges press together. Their tongues tangled again, their kiss only becoming sloppier than before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin purred and paused for a moment. 'Jongin, are you sure? If you wanna stop at any point, let me know. Okay?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I'm sure.' Jongin said. 'Can I…?' He fumbled with Taemin's hoodie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Yes.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pulled off Taemin's hoodie and saw the magnificence of male nudity. Porn paled in comparison. Jongin marvelled at how their bodies differed, but he couldn't stop to think about it now. He kissed Taemin's chest and played with both his nipples. He heard the low chuckles of Taemin, who had caught Jongin's strike of curious desire, and those send vibrations of lust down his spine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin looked up and kissed Taemin again. 'This is happening,' he whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin smiled. 'You're so cute. I'll go easy on you today, okay?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin chuckled. 'Thanks. I don't wanna seem like a terrible virgin though.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You don't. Virgins are cute.' Taemin chuckled. He unbuckled Jongin's trousers and shifted their position, allowing him to take off Jongin's jeans. He pulled away the boy's boxers and palmed his erection. 'How much have you done with…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Nothing. I've fapped…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Like this?' Taemin slowly jerked at Jongin's foreskin. 'I always have to get used to circumcised ones.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Yes, like that…' Jongin whined and lulled his head back. At any different moment he would have felt so aware of the fact he laid in Taemin's bed, in the nude, as Taemin kneeled next to him and jerked at his member. But right now, the only thing he could think of was Taemin. Taemin, Taemin and even more Taemin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'God, is there a part of your body that's not muscled?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin rasped out something reminiscence of a chuckle. 'My ass.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin smirked. 'Oh really?' He flipped Jongin over and checked out the boy's butt. 'I see. You're right.' He placed his hands on the boy's buns and kneaded them slowly. 'God, this is the best ass I've…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin gulped a little. He wasn't uncomfortable and… To be honest… Having Taemin's hands on his butt felt really good, but he hadn't seen this one coming…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Can I confess a little secret to you?' Taemin whispered in his ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goosebumps. Literal goosebumps. Taemin hovering over him, whispering in his ear. 'Yeah…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Your ass looks so great when you're running across the field in those shorts. I can't help but gawk at it.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin wiggled his butt a little, enjoying Taemin's fingers on it. He felt them venture between his buns. 'I can't help it… Thank you…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin chuckled in his ear. 'No, thank you…' Taemin's finger pressed against Jongin's entrance. Jongin gasped. More and more doubt struck his mind. What was happening? Is this normal? Wasn't Jongin going to be the… What's the word again? Top?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin removed his fingers and Jongin noticed that a wave of disappointed ran through his body. Taemin sought some distance and helped Jongin get up again. 'How you feeling?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Good.' Jongin hummed. 'I was… I'm… That felt really good.' He blushed. 'I'm kinda embarrassed though…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin frowned. 'About what? Did I do wrong?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'No, no… I mean… You still have your sweatpants on…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Oh!' Taemin chuckled and jumped off the bed, taking them off quickly. Jongin felt a shock wave run through his body at the sight of Taemin's full nudity. And also… Taemin was hung like a fucking horse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Holy shit…' Jongin gulped. He couldn't wait to… What did he want again? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin climbed back into bed and smirked. 'Holy shit, what?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin chuckled. 'You're fucking huge.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I can't help it.' Taemin kissed Jongin again and hissed as he felt Jongin's hands on his member. He looked down and adjusted Jongin's hands slightly, setting their rhythm. He purred in Jongin's ear. 'Yeah, like that…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Having Taemin's pulsing erection in his hands felt great. Immensely great. Feeling Taemin's breath on his ear and neck as he treated him to a handjob felt even better. Taemin's soft nibbles as he jerked him. Jongin mewled involuntarily. He felt Taemin's hands explore his body. One found his butt again, toying with his buns, as the other found his member again, jerking him slowly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their lips clashed again. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They sat opposite each other at Taemin's dining table. They worked on their English homework, translated complicated sentences into Korean and the other way around. Jongin frequently tried out his sentences on Taemin, who chuckled at his terrible accent, but also at his terrible sentences. He helped him out plenty of times.</p><p>Jongin's phone buzzed. He peeked at it. 'Ugh, Minho texted me.'</p><p>'Oh. What is it?'</p><p>'He texted us in the team group chat.'</p><p>'… So?'</p><p>'… It's called<em> The Cock Pit</em>.'</p><p>'Sounds hella gay.'</p><p>'And it's very very very straight.'</p><p>'Eeeeeew!' Taemin shuddered. 'Lemme see!'</p><p>Jongin laughed and unlocked his phone, selected the chat, and turned the phone to Taemin. 'I hope you like seeing boobs because it's basically 90% of this chat. The other 10% is me yelling at people for being late to practice.'</p><p>Taemin hummed and laughed at the sight of what Minho had just sent, which was basically a set of boobs being cummed on after a boobjob. 'Hey look, they made a video of us.'</p><p>Jongin laughed. 'Yah! My tiddies are bigger!'</p><p>Taemin scrolled up further, past more of stereotypical straight teenage boy posts. 'God, straights are icky.'</p><p>'Tell me about it.' Jongin hummed. 'Did you see the one with the basketball yet?'</p><p>'The one with the bas… OH GOD!'</p><p>'Exactly.'</p><p>'Eeeeeeew! How is that even possible?'</p><p>'I don't know but I guess she feels the same as I do when you nail my ass to the mattress.'</p><p>Taemin laughed. 'Right. You know, I've heard Sehun is also… You know…'</p><p>'You may be right. Sehun's very silent in the chat. I heard he wanted to ask you out, so I had to be first. I'm the only jock you can use for your kink.'</p><p>Taemin laughed. 'So that's what you meant. Silly shit.'</p><p>'I know, I know.' Jongin hummed.</p><p>'I just don't understand what the girls in the squad see in these guys. They seem like total twats.'</p><p>'Teenage boys.'</p><p>'They think a pussy is just made for filling up. No, no, it's made for licking.'</p><p>'What about boy pussies?'</p><p>'Those are made for filling up.' Taemin smirked.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Their playing in bed intensified. Jongin wasn't sure what was going to happen. One moment Taemin eased off and let everything happen to him, the next he was dominant. Jongin wasn't sure where this was going, but he kinda liked it when Taemin decided what was happening.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers. He had been softly prodding Jongin's bottom, earning him tiny mewls in his ear, and now it was time to let the boy experience something more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin whined at Taemin's fingers entering him and he wiggled his butt, pushing Taemin out. 'Okay, hold up.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'What? Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do something that…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You are a bottom, right?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'… No.' Taemin laughed. 'I'm a top. Total top.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>… Oh. And now? Jongin hadn't prepared for not being the top. He hadn't thought about this. What now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'… You assumed I was a bottom?' Taemin smirked. 'And now you have a crisis in your head?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'… Well… Wait! So Yukhei…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Bottomed and loved it.' Taemin nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'… Well then…' Jongin gulped. 'I'll be honest, I didn't… I kinda thought I would be topping.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Well, you thought wrong.' Taemin said. 'Look, if it makes you feel uncomfortable, we can stop…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I wanna do it.' Jongin sounded way more confident than he actually felt. He looked at the thick erection Taemin flaunted and nodded. 'I wanna do it. I'll bottom.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin cocked an eyebrow. 'Are you sure?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Yeah!' Jongin said. His heart was racing. He wasn't sure why he said yes to this, but he did genuinely want to have sex with Taemin. He didn't want this to stop. And … Just… All those inches looked so fucking hot. Just so fucking scorching hot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'… Okay.' Taemin slicked his fingers again and slowly entered Jongin again. Their lips clashed again, their tongues fighting playfully, though Jongin quickly gave way for Taemin. It felt so intoxicating when Taemin's tongue won. When he felt the boy swirl around his mouth, tease his cheeks, scrape his teeth and rest on his tongue. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin's fingers went kinda deep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin mewled and rested his head on Taemin's shoulder. 'Fuck… Oh, that feels good…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin placed his thumb on Jongin's perineum, pressuring his prostate from the outside. 'Tell me when it becomes too much, okay?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin shifted his position, laying down with his butt in the air and his legs slightly spread. He enjoyed Taemin's fingers rhythmic motions inside him, softly pressuring his prostate internally too. He felt them push and pull, leave, and enter. He couldn't help but moan and whine for more. He wanted more. Oh, this felt so good.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin couldn't help but notice how Jongin's body flushed from the tan to a darker pink and red. The boy liked it. His body enjoyed itself and couldn't contain itself. He reached over for the condom. Jongin noticed the wrapper fall next to him, how Taemin departed from his bottom. He heard Taemin snap the condom at the base of his penis and heard the squirt of lube being applied. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A kiss on his ear. 'Nini, I'm going in, okay? I'll be really gentle…'</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They snuggled on the couch while watching some terrible movie on Netflix. Jongin's tiddies were the pillow Taemin always required when watching a movie and, fun detail, Taemin was always the one that couldn't stay awake during the movie. And thus, Jongin laid there, a sleeping Taemin on top of him, their arms around each other.</p><p>This was it. Jongin could stay like this forever. Being with Taemin like this. This was so completely totally it. How was he ever so oblivious? Thought that he just went to Taemin to come out and ask for help? He had totally been in love with this kid. But he had been blinded by worry and doubt.</p><p>Taemin stirred and pressed his lips on Jongin's. 'Hey… Is the movie over?'</p><p>'Almost.'</p><p>'Fuck… I was hoping I slept through it. Did they bang yet?'</p><p>'Nah, it's a typical romcom, so no secret gay romance.'</p><p>'Twats.' Taemin sat up and smiled. 'Hey, I… This is really nice, you know. Hanging out, other than the dates.'</p><p>'Isn't that what boyfriends do?'</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Complete silence.</p><p>Well, literal silence. Internally Jongin screamed as if he were on fire. What did he just say?! Boyfriends?! They hadn't even spoken about it yet and here Jongin was: blurting it out like some fucking idiot! How could he be this…</p><p>'I guess you're right.' Taemin smiled. 'So… Boyfriends? Didn't expect you to say it.'</p><p>'I… Yeah! Didn't expect me to say it either.' Jongin chuckled. 'I would really like to be that, though.'</p><p>'Me too.' Taemin smiled and kissed him. 'Should we celebrate this upstairs?'</p><p>'I haven't douched…' Jongin chuckled. 'And no way in hell is our first time as boyfriends not gonna be bareback. I want my Taeminnie to fill me up.'</p><p>Taemin hummed. 'Fair point. How about some good old 69'ing?'</p><p>'Count me in!' Jongin smirked, knowing it would end with Taemin cumming all over his chest.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Taemin slowly slid in this member. He took his time and kept his eye on the boy in front of him, on his knees and elbows. He had his hands placed on Jongin's hips, delicately holding him in place. Taemin wanted Jongin's first time to feel good. He didn't want to hurt him or scare him, so he took his time. While usually, Taemin was much rougher and more dominant with his bottoms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was fully in. Jongin felt Taemin everywhere. He felt so full. Filled. To the brim. Taemin was in his mind, in his heart, in his loins, in his butt. He felt him everywhere. And he loved it. Oh God, did he love this. Jongin opened his mouth to share how he felt, but all that came out was a wanting mewl for more. 'Taeminnie… Fuck me… More…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin smirked. 'I knew you'd like bottoming.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin felt his cheeks colour a deep shade of red. He did. This was great. How did he never consider this? Feeling Taemin so… Oh my God… Deep inside him. Jongin groaned loudly and pushed up his butt more. 'Fuck… Taemin… Please…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin started to roll his hips slowly, much to Jongin's intense delight. He gave a loud whine and wiggled his butt up and down a little. 'Oh my God, yes, keep going…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin chuckled at Jongin's mewls and whines, but nevertheless he kept going. 'If you want me to speed up…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Yes, faster! Give it to me faster…' Jongin whined.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin cocked his eyebrows in surprise. He hadn't expected Jongin to get into it this fast, but he wasn't complaining. He'd protect Jongin against himself a little, by not going at his regular rhythm. He sped up though, but just not so much. Jongin gave a loud whine in ecstasy and pressed his torso against the sheets a little more. 'Fuck… Taeminnie…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin aimed for Jongin's prostate and found it with no problem. Jongin whined again and started to jerk himself, rolling his foreskin roughly as Taemin kept bucking his hips into him. Taemin licked his lips and let his hands explore Jongin's torso. He fondled his abs, his pecs, and his shoulders. Jongin enjoyed his treatment visibly and audibly, the boy whining, mewling, and purring at all of Taemin's movement. 'Taeminnie… Deeper… Harder… Fuck me hard…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That Kim Jongin would be as needy a bottom as Yukhei. Taemin smirked. 'Harder?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Yes… Fucking destroy me.' Jongin whined, jerking himself to his climax at an alarmingly high speed. 'Give me your dick…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin groaned as Jongin tightened up. He knew the boy didn't do that on his own, but because his body was bracing for an orgasm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin halted his movement, snaked his arms around Jongin's torso and pulled him up against him. His lips found their place on Jongin's ear, nibbling teasingly, as he started to pound into his bottom again, pressuring his prostate roughly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin whined loudly and, bucking and twitching, came shockingly across the sheets. White streaks of cum were flung through the sweaty air and adorned the pillows. Jongin tossed his head back, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Taemin's rock hard erection still inside of him. 'Fuuuuuuck…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin couldn't help but feel his own orgasm near as he saw Jongin spurt his sperm across the bed, as he felt Jongin's body tighten and relax, as he heard Jongin's intense heartbeat. He hissed. 'I'm cumming too…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cum on me…' Jongin begged. 'Cum on me…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin nodded and pulled out, tore away the condom and pushed Jongin down again, having the boy raise his ass in full presentation mode. Taemin came roaringly, spurting his thick and hot cum across Jongin's back and butt, adding white lines on the tanned skin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin fell on the mattress next to Jongin and panted roughly. 'Wow.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'That was so great…' Jongin groaned. 'Taeminnie…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Hmmm?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I think I'm a bottom.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I'm fucking sure you are. Was I good? Did I hurt you?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongin hummed. 'It was amazing. Didn't hurt me at all.' He kissed Taemin's cheek. 'Can we… Can we do it again?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taemin laughed and flung his flaccid member around. 'Give me a moment.'</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taemin walked down the hallways, to the canteen, to go see Jongin. He wanted to test something. It was all fine and dandy that they were "boyfriends" now, and last night it had felt amazing. But a sense of doubt troubled his mind today.</p><p>He walked up to Jongin in the canteen, who sat with his friends. 'Hey Jongin.'</p><p>'Hey!' Jongin looked up. 'Whaddup?'</p><p>'Can I sit here?'</p><p>Minho laughed. 'How about no! Get your ass away and go sit with the girls to talk about your periods or whatever.'</p><p>Jongin gulped but didn't protest.</p><p>Taemin sighed. 'Right, silly of me, sorry.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4/4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Hey!' Jongin ran up to him. Jongin had texted him during class, asking him to come to their usual gymnasium spot. Taemin had played with the thought to just ignore him for now, but he figured he'd better be straight with Jongin now. No beating around the bush anymore. Jongin kissed him and held him for a moment. 'I'm sorry about lunch. I yelled at Minho when you left and…'</p><p>'After I left?'</p><p>'… Yeah?'</p><p>'You mean after I was sent away in front of you?'</p><p>'… Well…' Jongin stepped back and rubbed his neck. 'If you put it like that…'</p><p>'Why didn't you say anything or…'</p><p>'I did!'</p><p>'When I was standing there…'</p><p>'Well… They don't know about us or about… You know…'</p><p>'That you are gay.'</p><p>'Yeah.' Jongin gulped. 'Look, Taeminnie, you know how it is. I can't…'</p><p>'You can't what?'</p><p>'I can't come out to them. Not with the big game coming up. You know. The finals! You can't expect me to drop this on them now.'</p><p>'But I am your boyfriend now!' Taemin said. 'So, you want to be my boyfriend in private, but not in public? So, we're still just where we were at months ago. Just fucking and then nothing else.'</p><p>'No, no, no! We're much more, I promise!' Jongin said, his voice cracking under the pressure of his mounting emotions. 'I didn't mean…'</p><p>'Jongin. You know I'm patient with you. I won't out you. But I won't be kissed one moment by you and then swept aside when some of your friends come along, to be cussed and laughed at.'</p><p>'No, no, I don't mean or want that!'</p><p>'Then come out.'</p><p>'But Taeminnie, you can't ask me to do…'</p><p>'Jongin. You can't ask me to do this either. I was so happy when you asked me out. I thought you were ready. I thought you were going to finally be my boyfriend. And the last few months of us dating, having fun, they were the best. But you're not ready. And if you are not ready to accept who you are, how are you ready to really love me? Are you gonna kiss me with your eyes open? Looking over my shoulders to see if anyone's there?'</p><p>Jongin started to cry. 'No, Taeminnie, I don't want that… I wanna be with you. I…'</p><p>'You can't play with me like this, Jongin. You can't put the guilt on me for this.' Taemin shook his head. 'I'm sorry. I just need some space right now. And I figure you need time and space to think.'</p><p> </p><p>Jongin hadn't moved. It had taken him less than one day to fuck up the relationship he had wanted so badly. All because he was scared. Of what exactly? He didn't actually know. Well, he did.</p><p>Would his friends abandon him? Would they leave him behind? Would they just drop him from the group? They kinda couldn't, right? Since of the whole football team thing. Jongin gulped. What would they say? Laugh that he liked it up the ass?</p><p>Wait! How would they know that? What he and Taemin did was their business, not theirs. He had come out as gay, not as Taemin's cum slut.</p><p>What about the rest of the school? Wouldn't they just laugh at him? Just laugh at the football team captain who liked to bend over and let himself be railed by a cheerleader…</p><p>Jongin felt his phone buzz. His mother. 'Hey. Yeah, I'm at school. Stuff happened. I'll come home. Sorry.' He got up and grabbed his bag. He gulped. Maybe his parents would know what to do.</p><p>And thus, at dinner, he told them. They had smiled at the sound of their son saying he had found a boyfriend, but their stares fell when he told them off their fight. His father started. 'So, you didn't defend him?'</p><p>'… No. I was scared.' Jongin said, pouting. 'I did do so when he was gone. I told Minho he could go fu… fudge himself.'</p><p>'Do you understand why he's angry with you?'</p><p>'I do, but he doesn't understand how hard it is to…'</p><p>'You mean the kid who's come out of the closet, joined the cheer squad to do what he likes and fought himself all the way to captain of said squad, doesn't know the hardships of coming out and being proud of who you are?' His mother asked.</p><p>Jongin gulped. 'I mean, no, he knows but he doesn't understand that I'm… Have you ever spoken to Minho?'</p><p>'Yes. Typical straight teenage boy. Only thinks with his penis.' His mother said. 'I'm sure he was even looking at my breasts.'</p><p>'… Ew.' Jongin sighed. 'But… That who I have to come out to.'</p><p>'And then what?' His father asked. 'Are you going to lie to Minho for the rest of your life?'</p><p>'… No.'</p><p>'So, either you're honest one day or you drop him?'</p><p>'Yeah.'</p><p>'Which one is more likely?'</p><p>'… The latter.' Jongin said, knowing he was in deep shit right now. He had talked himself into a hole, but he was glad his parents were there to dig him out.</p><p>'So, the boy you're afraid to be honest to is a friend you'd rather drop than be honest to. And because you're not honest to him, you are losing the chance you have with this boy you actually want to be with?'</p><p>Jongin let his head hang. 'Yeah! When you put it like that, I sound like a fucking twat! But I…'</p><p>'You don't. You sound like a normal teenager. Short term over long term. What's gonna last longer? Minho or Taemin?'</p><p>'Taemin. I hope.'</p><p>'Then aim for that.'</p><p>'Because Nini, we can't say that Taemin's in the wrong here. He's got a point.'</p><p> </p><p>The fact that even his parents agreed with Taemin somehow helped, but not enough to actually make him fearless. Taemin hadn't responded to his texts and he was afraid to call him. Afraid to either be sent to voicemail or actually have to say something to Taemin.</p><p>It had hurt when Taemin didn't even look at him at school. When he hadn't responded to a request of Jongin that they'd meet up behind the gymnasium. Jongin just hurt. It hurt. And it was his own fault.</p><p>'Dude, what's up?' Minho asked. They were at the gym and Jongin wasn't really sporting him that well. 'I could have died here. What's on your mind?'</p><p>'Nothing. Sorry. Just…' Fuuuuuck, come up with an excuse. 'The finals.'</p><p>'Bullshit. You're never nervous for a game.' Minho scoffed. 'What's up?'</p><p>Jongin sighed. 'Okay. Look. Are you ever worried that if people knew this one thing about you, that they'd not like you anymore or laugh at you or whatever?'</p><p>'Jongin, your dick is not that small.'</p><p>'Minho.'</p><p>The boy laughed. 'Maybe? I mean, isn't everyone worried about that sometimes?' Minho sat up. 'I can't think of any reason why I wouldn't be your friend anymore. I could think of plenty of reason to laugh at you just by looking at your face alone.'</p><p>'Shut up.' Jongin laughed. 'I don't know. I've been worrying about that.'</p><p>'So, what is it? Dick small? Pissed on a girl? STILL A VIRGIN?!' Minho grinned. 'Oh, if it's that last one, I will laugh, I'm sorry.'</p><p>'It's nothing like that. Why would I even piss on a girl?!' Jongin asked. 'What do you do in bed?!'</p><p>'I have never done it.' Minho shrugged. 'But if you thought it was cum and it was actually piss.'</p><p>'… WHAT?!'</p><p>'LET'S MOVE ON FROM THIS SUBJECT, OKAY?!' Minho yelled.</p><p>'Let's move on indeed. Jesus fucking Christ.'</p><p>'But okay, so it's not a sex thing?'</p><p>'Nah.'</p><p>'… OH MY GOD, DID YOU CHEAT AT THAT KOREAN EXAM?!'</p><p>'… Why would anyone dislike me for that?'</p><p>'I don't know, the teacher?'</p><p>'Fair enough.' Jongin sat down next to Minho. 'Look, it's nothing big but I just worried a little. It doesn't have to make sense, okay?'</p><p>'That's fair, I guess.' Minho hummed. 'Hey, I heard a rumour.'</p><p>'You did?'</p><p>'Yeah. Sehun's gay.'</p><p>'Ah. So?'</p><p>'I don't know. Kinda weird. Someone you know, suddenly gay.'</p><p>'Why is it weird? Scared he's gonna come onto you?' Jongin smirked.</p><p>'NO!' Minho yelled. 'It's just that… I don't know. You think you know someone, I guess, and then you don't.'</p><p>'Sehun hasn't changed, you know. Still the same Sehun, just kisses boys instead of girls.'</p><p>'… I guess.'</p><p>'If you give him a hard time, I will swear to God!'</p><p>'Yaaaaah, I wouldn't!' Minho defended himself. 'He's part of the team. Wouldn't mock him.'</p><p>'Wait. That matters to you?!'</p><p>'Sure. Taemin's fair game. Because he's also on the cheer squad. And he's basically living the straight guy dream, but he's gay. Which is just sad.'</p><p>Jongin laughed. 'You are a complete idiot.'</p><p>'YAH!'</p><p> </p><p>Taemin woke up to the doorbell. 'What the fuck?'</p><p>He waited and the ringing had stopped. He grew worried. What if they were burglars, ready to enter now they had confirmed no one was home or awake. His phone started buzzing. Taemin looked and saw Jongin's picture appear. He picked up. 'Please tell me it's you at my door.'</p><p>'<em>Yeah, please let me in, I can't sleep without you and tomorrow is the game. Please. I'm not asking for sex or anything, just let me…'</em></p><p>'Hold on.' Taemin hung up and stepped out of bed. He ran downstairs and opened the door. 'Come on, hurry.'</p><p>Jongin jumped inside and threw off his coat, kissing Taemin's cheek. 'Thank you.'</p><p>'Yeah, yeah. Can't have the captain of the cheer squad leave the captain of the team at the door in the middle of the night.' Taemin said. 'Come on.' He ran back upstairs. Jongin ran after him and shed all his clothes, stepping in the bed nude along with his Taeminnie. He snuggled up to him and rested his head on Taemin's chest. 'Thanks.'</p><p>Taemin hummed and went through Jongin's hair. 'Just try to sleep, okay. I don't want to talk about it.'</p><p>Jongin nodded and embraced his boyfriend, if they still were that, more tightly. 'Yes.' And as if it were the magic of Taemin's presence, he fell asleep instantly. Taemin followed him soon after, secretly feeling content at his jock back at his side.</p><p>The next morning, Taemin awoke before Jongin. He carefully got up and let the jock sleep a bit more. It was a Saturday, the final was always played on a Saturday, and thus they had a little more time. He knew that the team would only meet up for some light practice later in the day, so he wasn't worried one bit. Jongin looked like he could use the sleep. He walked downstairs to make them breakfast.</p><p>Not much later, but long after the pancakes had cooled down, Jongin ventured downstairs, wearing the <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EgIQhUDXgAAETvA?format=jpg&amp;name=large">silk robe</a> he had worn before. He walked into the kitchen and saw Taemin sipping coffee, typing on his phone. 'Hey.'</p><p>'Hey.'</p><p>'… Thanks. Again.'</p><p>'You're welcome.'</p><p>'I didn't deserve that.'</p><p>Taemin looked up. 'What?'</p><p>'You letting me in.'</p><p>'What's that supposed to mean?'</p><p>'I don't know. I'm a twat.'</p><p>'I never said that.' Taemin sat back. 'I said that you'd have to come to terms with who you are before you can come to terms with us. You're not a twat. I wouldn't want a twat as my boyfriend.'</p><p>'Are we still…'</p><p>'I don't remember breaking up with you.' Taemin said.</p><p>'I… Me neither.' Jongin said, eating a cold pancake.</p><p>Taemin chuckled. 'I know you're not much of a cook, but come on, a microwave.'</p><p>'I know. I know.'</p><p> </p><p>It was an evening game. A nice, late spring evening breeze ventured through the air, carousing the leaves and the grass, whistling through the bleachers. Taemin stood at the side lines and looked at their opponent's team, who were already at their benches. Their new captain was no Wong Yukhei, that was for sure. Or, more importantly now, no Kim Jongin.</p><p>The girls were all jittery, nervous for their new cheers and tense because they just wanted the boys to win. 'Taemin, how are you so calm?!'</p><p>Taemin shrugged. 'I stretched, had my warmup, all I have to do is yell letters and names, jostle some pompoms and watch them either win or lose. Imagine being the players.'</p><p>'I knooooooow! Do you think, Taeminnie, that if Sehun wins tonight, he'll ask you out?'</p><p>'No.'</p><p>'Why not?'</p><p>'Because he's no fool. I won't even be able to pay attention to him. He'll be caught in a male meat pile the size of Minho.'</p><p>'So tiny.'</p><p>'Shut it.' Taemin smirked.</p><p>'Maybe, if they win tonight, Jongin will fiiiiinally take me home with him.' Jess sighed.</p><p>'Or both of us.' Jihye hummed.</p><p>'Maybe the entire squad.' Taemin laughed. 'Well, excluding one. We wouldn't want Jennie to come along.'</p><p>The girls laughed and Jennie acted all offended. Taemin shrugged. 'Look, as far as I know Jongin, he's a serious dude. Tonight, he's got one priority: win. He won't do anything to outshine his own victory.'</p><p>The girls sighed. 'Probably.'</p><p>'Oh, they're coming out!' Jihye pointed at the doors. The girls immediately shot into gear and ran to the players, being the adoring crowd, they always played to be. Jongin again walked with his two girls, but there was less heart in it today, Taemin noticed.</p><p>Jongin shot him a quick smile and Taemin winked at him. It wasn't a horny or sexy wink, like usual at a game, but more of a "Good luck" wink.</p><p>Jongin made his dealing at the centre of the pitch, picking the goal they would use for the first half of the game. The teams stepped into position and their game started. The squads chanting of names was endless, every time any of the players on their side did something remotely positive to the game, they chanted his name as if he were God himself.</p><p>Taemin paid most attention to Jongin, who drove the ball deep into the opponent's field all the time. It was no surprise that they chanted his name the most.</p><p>And they did better than the last finals. The score went up pretty evenly, even growing to 3-3. With only 5 minutes left on the clock, they didn't have much time to make it a 4-3. Taemin knew Jongin desperately wanted to avoid a shoot-out, since it was mostly luck based and that how they lost the last time. Last time they tried to claw it back in the last half, and then lost at the shoot-out.</p><p>Taemin perked up. Jongin had the ball and was kinda alone. None of the refs interfered, so he wasn't in the wrong there.  Minho and Sehun ran up, Jongin played the ball to them. Sehun returned the ball, Minho intercepted a few opponents who tried to run up to Jongin.</p><p>Jongin scored.</p><p>A roar went across the field and the cheer squad may have been the loudest. They didn't stop chanting Jongin's name and the meat pile that was supposed to only happen after they won, got a little head start now.</p><p>The referee called them back into the game and they continued for the last minutes. Taemin knew their only game plan was to defend as a madman right now. Not a chance that Jongin would let any ball slip past him now.</p><p>And thus, it was just a matter of counting down. Never had been the end of a game been so silent on their side. Anxious eyes just stared at the clock, not even at the game. Just a low hiss when a ball came too deep.</p><p>And they won. The referee whistled for the end and a cheering erupted from the bleachers.</p><p>Jongin looked at the clock, the score and smiled. 'We won.'</p><p>'WE WON!' Minho yelled in his ear and piled on.</p><p> </p><p>The meat pile had disbanded. The audience had flocked onto the field; Jongin had exchanged his jersey with opponent's captain. Jongin waded through a sea of people, half naked as he was now, and found his parents. Some tight hugs and kisses, a ruffle through his hair, endless praises.</p><p>Jongin turned and tried to find Taemin. He stood at the side of the field, chatting with some of the audience members and some girls from the squad. Jongin ran up to him. 'Taemin-ah!'</p><p>Taemin turned. 'Hey! Well done! That was really…'</p><p>'Don't make me celebrate this alone.'</p><p>Taemin gulped. 'Excuse me?'</p><p>'Taemin, you heard me. Please. Don't do this to me now.'</p><p>'I… Jongin… I'm not doing anything… You can't guilt trip me…'</p><p>Jongin gulped. The others around them looked confused at the two captains. What were they talking about?</p><p>Jongin breathed slowly. He looked at the grass. He whispered. 'I'm gay.'</p><p>Taemin was the sole person who heard him. 'Jongin-ah, you don't…'</p><p>'I'm gay.' He was louder now.</p><p>The others gave varying reactions, but all had the same meaning. Some mouths dropped open, some widened their eyes and one of them stepped back in surprise.</p><p>'I'm gay!' He shouted, still just looking at the grass.</p><p>He caught the attention from some people on the field now. Some of the team members looked up, trying to check if they heard that right.</p><p>'I'm gay!' Jongin yelled. 'And I'm in love with you!' He looked up and hugged Taemin tightly, trying to not bawl his eyes out. Taemin immediately took him in his arms and went through his sweaty hair.</p><p>'I'm in love with you too.' Taemin whispered in his ear.</p><p>Jongin just gave soft nod and tried to disappear in the nook of Taemin's neck.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin was missing. That was Taemin's conclusion from the after party. Jongin wasn't at the party, and thus Taemin ventured out to look for him. He checked their sneaky alleyway behind the gymnasium but didn't find him. He checked the changing rooms, but no Jongin. He scanned the field and… In the middle of the pitch, a figure.</p><p>'Jongin-ah?' Taemin ran up to him and found his boyfriend, kneeling in the middle of the pitch, right on the centre dot.</p><p>'Hey, Jonginnie. What's wrong? Why aren't you partying…'</p><p>'Nothing.'</p><p>'Is nothing wrong or…'</p><p>'Nothing happened.' Jongin said.</p><p>Taemin decided to just let Jongin talk.</p><p>'Nothing happened!' He yelled. 'No shaming! No jokes! No laughing! Nothing! Minho even patted me on the back saying I should have said so sooner! Am I dumb?! Why is nothing happening?'</p><p>'Because, Jongin, being gay is okay. It's no big deal.' Taemin said.</p><p>'I know but… I was so afraid and…'</p><p>'I know. Me too.'</p><p>'And nothing! Nada! Zero!'</p><p>'I know.'</p><p>Jongin let himself fall back onto the grass and sighed. 'I'm an idiot.'</p><p>'You're not.'</p><p>'I am. I was scared for nothing.'</p><p>'Bullshit.'</p><p>Jongin looked at Taemin. 'Hmm?'</p><p>'You were scared. And you were right to be scared. Being honest about something so confusing to yourself, something to change your whole view of the world is very frightening. Something that people could use against you. Something that people could use to make fun of you. To bully you. It is right to be scared. But Jongin, you have to be proud of who you are.'</p><p>'I am. I am proud of me.' Jongin pointed at the stars. 'I'm proud to be gay. I'm proud to be a champion. I'm proud to be your boyfriend. I'm proud of being terrible at English. I'm proud of being me!'</p><p>Taemin fell into the grass next to him. 'Now, that's the dude I love.'</p><p>Silence.</p><p>'This is how you must have felt when you said the word "boyfriends" suddenly, isn't it?' Taemin said softly.</p><p>'Yep.' Jongin chuckled. 'I love you too, don't worry.'</p><p>'You know…' Taemin whispered into his ear. 'I have always fantasized about having sex with you right here. On the pitch. In the middle.'</p><p>Jongin smirked. 'Oh?'</p><p>'So, when I say that I'm wondering whether you continued your habit of douching before a game…'</p><p>'I would reply that I honoured the tradition in the hope that if we would win, we would bang.'</p><p>Taemin chuckled. 'Oh, it pleases me to hear that.'</p><p>Jongin laughed and rolled onto his side. 'So…'</p><p>'You can't be that loud though. People might come looking for us.'</p><p>Jongin bit his lip. 'I can't promise anything. Though I will guarantee that I will cum within seconds. I've holding in this jizz since the night we became boyfriends so…'</p><p>'I made you cum like three times that night.'</p><p>'I had a lot of it prepared.'</p><p>Taemin laughed. 'Right.'</p><p>Jongin kissed him. Oh, it felt so good to kiss Taemin without a worry in the world. He shimmied down his shorts and slicked his entrance with some of his saliva. 'Let's go.'</p><p>Taemin pulled off Jongin's shorts fully and took off his own jeans. He slicked his erection with spit and carefully slid himself inside, making sure he didn't hurt Jongin as they were doing this quite raw and with little preparation, but the moment didn't call for a break.</p><p>All the pent-up emotions. All the pent-up tears. All the pent-up fears. All the pent-up months of hiding, or even years. They didn't account for a break now. This had to happen this instant. Jongin tossed his head back at the feeling of his boyfriend entering him. 'Fuck, Taemin, fuuuuck!'</p><p>Taemin shushed him and muffled him with his lips and tongue, taking in all the mewls and whines Jongin was sending his way. Taemin felt Jongin close his legs around his waist, his football shoes resting on Taemin's lower back. Taemin felt Jongin's insides tighten around him.</p><p>Jongin shook his lips loose. 'Taeminnie, I have to breathe… Oh fuck, yes, deeper, harder…'</p><p>Trying to keep Jongin silent during sex was impossible, Taemin concluded. Even muffled, his whines were clearly audible. Jongin just had to be loud and to be honest, Taemin loved it. Jongin wrapped his arms around Taemin's neck and pressed their foreheads together. 'Taemi, you're so big… It's so good…'</p><p>Taemin kissed Jongin's nose. 'Can't be better than you, surely.'</p><p>'I think I… I am gonna…' Jongin closed his eyes. 'Fuck… I think I'm gonna…'</p><p>'Me too…' Taemin groaned.</p><p>They came at the same time, Jongin soiling his own torso as Taemin filled up his bottom with semen. Taemin panted against Jongin's cheek and lovingly kissed him repeatedly. Jongin chuckled. 'I told you I'd be fast today.'</p><p>'I think…' Taemin panted. 'I think I can go a few more times tonight…'</p><p>'I'll text my parents that I'll sleep at your place.' Jongin chuckled. 'Though, I guess they will want to meet their new son-in-law soon.'</p><p>'I know. We'll have sex at yours soon enough.' Taemin smirked.</p><p>'Yaaaaaaah, no, that'd be awkward.'</p><p>After some snuggling on the football field together, some play fighting and Taemin cleaning up Jongin with the little means he had to his disposal, they got up from their place. They returned to the party.</p><p> </p><p>On Monday morning, Taemin parked his bike at his usual spot. He ran towards the door and where he had expected Jihye and Jess to stand, he found Jongin. 'Hey, have you seen the…'</p><p>'Let's go find them together.' Jongin held out his hand and smiled.</p><p>Taemin smiled and took his hand. ‘Are you sure?’</p><p>Jongin nodded. ‘I’m proud of who I am.’ He pulled Taemin along and they walked into the school hallways, holding hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I took a little bit of a different spin on this prompt, but I hope you liked it nonetheless! Thank you for submitting it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>